


She's Getting Married!

by Awseomness



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to friends, Gen, Short, Valentine's 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: It's the first time Mario and Peach have had the chance to talk since her engagement was announced. He's happy for her, but there's been some undeniable tension between them since.
Relationships: Mario & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Princess Peach/Wendy O. Koopa
Kudos: 6





	She's Getting Married!

“So, you’re really doing it…” Mario looks at his hands. He and Peach are sitting together on her bed, a private place where the two can be themselves. “You’re getting married.”

She nods, her little smile stretching just a bit. “It’s silly, but… I’m really happy. Like this is an achievement or something.”

“It kind of is! I mean, I’d never have thought you and her…”

“I don’t think anyone would have.” She shrugs. “Maybe that’s why I did.”

They sit together for a moment before Mario laughs.

Peach nudges him. “What?”

“Do you remember when we were seventeen?”

“I try not to.” She says with a chuckle.

“We made an agreement that, if neither of us was married by the time we were thirty, we’d marry each other.”

She arches an eyebrow. “You’re not disappointed I’m getting married before the deadline, are you?”

“Honestly, I’m surprised you’re getting married before me.”

She feigns offense and crosses her arms. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“You have so much going on!” Mario motions to her crown, the symbol of her position. “You’re running a country, you’re fending off kidnapping, you have so many hobbies, where do you even find the time to date? Let alone date Wendy!”

Peach is laughing hard, broad and unprofessional; the laugh she only ever laughs in private.

“She’s a lot!” She nods, laughing. “She needs attention, and reassurance, she’s always on the cusp of doing something bratty. She’s narcissistic, and bossy, and whiny, and I love her so much!”

“And then there’s the political implications.” Mario’s eyes widen as though he’d never considered them before.

“Right?!” Her laugh subsides and she catches her breath. “Obviously, I hope this leads to peace, but for all I know Bowser’s going to respond with the biggest, most violent attack on the kingdom ever. …That’s what Wendy’s worried about, actually.”

“That’s why you’re going to Sarassaland?”

“It’s the safest place, I think. The most defensible at least.”

“I should come with you!”

“I can’t ask you to do that, Mario.” She puts a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know how long this will take. You can’t just uproot your life to keep me and my fiance safe.”

He sighs. He doesn’t like it, but she’s right. “If anything happens-”

“I’ll send word. You’ll know immediately.”

“And I’ll come running.”

She nods. She leans against him and there’s another moment of quiet between them.

“I really am happy for you.” He says. “She’s quite a girl.”

She shrugs. “I just can’t get enough koopa tail.”

They both laugh again.

“I really do love her, Mario.” She says when the laughing stops. “She’s beautiful, and ambitious, and she has a kindness inside her. A generosity that she only needs the opportunity to let out. She’s brilliant, and passionate, and she loves with her whole heart.”

He smiles at her for a moment before saying, “Just admit it, she’s a bad girl with a tragic backstory, and you think you can change her.”

She slaps his shoulder. “That’s a reason to date someone, not to marry them!”

“Maybe that’s what I need.” He says, “A bad girl I can change.”

“You don’t even like bad girls.”

“That’s why I need one I can change!”

It feels good, honestly, to spend this time together. There has been tension between them ever since Peach started dating Wendy, and that tension had only gotten worse since Mario had gotten the news of their engagement. In this moment, together, that tension seems to evaporate.

Everything melts away, and they are once more Peach and Mario, best friends since childhood.

“For the record,” Peach says slowly, “I would have married you if you’d asked.”

“I know.” Mario nods. “But-”

“But you want romantic love. I can hardly hold that against you.”

“We’d be terrible together.” He nods again. “…And Wendy?”

“She has my heart. In whatever strange, nameless way I have to give it. And that’s enough for her.”

“I’m glad.”

“It’s mostly the same thing, in any practical sense. We go out, we kiss, I blush and write her poetry. We… we do the things that couples do. And we enjoy them.”

“It sounds nice.”

“It is. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

Peach fiddles with her glove. She’s glad that Mario approves, relieved even.

“Um… Mario…”

“Yeah?”

“I was hoping… when the time comes… when it’s all sorted out… that you’d be my maid of honor.”

Mario’s eyes widen. He wasn’t expecting that. “Um, Peach?”

“Yes?”

“I’m a man.”

She smacks his arm. “Gender is fake, Mario.”

He laughs. “I can still be your best man.”

She crosses her arms. “I’m not sure I want a best man. I asked you to be maid of honor.”

“Okay, but think about it this way,” He offers, “The original point of a best man is that he’s your protector for the ceremony, making sure your wife doesn’t get kidnapped. And with Koopa being Koopa, you two could use a best man.”

She absorbs that. “That’s a really good point, actually.”

He nods proudly.

“Alright fine, you’ve convinced me. Mario, will you be my best man?”

“I’d be honored, Peach.”

“Great! Of course, that still means you’re responsible for my bachelorette party.”

“Actually, who’s Wendy asking to be her maid of honor?”

“I think she’s gonna see if she can swing Junior, just so there’s another little safety measure, but if that doesn’t work out I imagine Pom Pom.”

Mario nods. “I like Pom Pom.”

“You should be glad I’ve got you doing my party, otherwise they’re liable to try to get you at hers.”

“She wouldn’t-” He looked at her, “Not before marrying you, would she?”

“Mario, you know me. And you know her.” She chuckles. “Why would our marriage get in the way of either of us pursuing other people?”

“I don’t know. Wendy always struck me as the jealous type.”

“We have an understanding. And, like I said: she has my heart. And I have hers.”

“Hate to see what happens if you get divorced.”

“Give me some confidence here, Mario! I’m getting married!”

“Are you nervous?”

She stares up at the ceiling. “Of course I am.”

He puts a hand on hers.

“This is such a big change, Mario. I don’t know how the Kingdom will react. I don’t know how the Senate will react. I don’t know how Bowser will react! I’ve never felt so… unprepared.”

He leans against her, and she leans against him too.

He takes a moment to consider that, then says, “But you love her.”

“I love her so much.”

“And you want to marry her.”

She nods. “More than anything. I want to wake up next to her every morning, to go to sleep next to her every night. I want to introduce her as my wife. I want to kiss her and hold her and know that she loves me as much as I love her.”

He nods and squeezes her hand. “Then it’s going to work out.”

“We don’t know that. What if Bowser attacks? What if the Senate decides I can’t be Princeps while I’m married to his daughter? What if I lose the support of the people? There are so many ways this can go wrong!”

“I don’t know how people will react.” Mario says honestly. “I don’t know what Bowser will do, or the Senate, or anyone really. But, there’s something I do know.”

He puts a hand on Peach’s cheek and moves her so she meets his eye. “You deserve to marry her. You deserve to sleep with her, to wake up with her, to kiss her and hold her and all of that. And I know that me, and Luigi, and Toad, and Birdo, and all of your friends will stand by you. And whatever happens with politics or war or the Senate, none of that should get in the way of you getting to marry the woman you love.”

Peach blinks away a tear and lunges forward, wrapping Mario in a big, tight hug. “You’re right.”

He hugs her back, just as tight. “Besides, you’ve already made up your mind, haven’t you?”

She nods. “It’s too late to turn back now. There’s a ring and a bride and everything.”

“Then you shouldn’t stress about it.” They let each other go and he pats her knee. “You’re going to get married, and it’s going to be the happiest day of your life. And whatever happens after that,” he shrugs, “we’ll handle it together.”

“I’m… I’m really glad this isn’t going to change anything between us.”

“You’re my best friend. Always have been. I’m happy for you. Truly.”

“Thanks, Mario.” She kisses his cheek. “For everything.”


End file.
